Love at the stake
by Sabella Rose
Summary: When Carlisle was human hfell ins in love. With a girl named Abby Foster. He find on the night he asked for her hand she was not human. He and is father burned her at the stake with Carlisle's ring on her hand. Carlisle just wished he know what she was. Little do he know in 300 year he will get his wish. Need beta
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

Carlisle POV

London, England 1654

Louder and louder her screams filled the town, has the sun rised highter in the bright orange morning sky. Her name is Abby Foster. All the unmarried men in town fall head over heels for her. But for some unknown reason she picked me. It's funny how things work out. Just a hour a go I asked for her hand. She said "Yes". I felt waves of joy wash over me has I pulled her into a hug. I put my mother's ring on her pale long slim finger. "Thank you! you don't know how happy you just made me." Just then to my suprise she pulled away from me. She appears has if she was about to weep. I go to comfort her, thinking she was just overwhelmed. She let me hold her, and I let her take comfort in me. She rested her head on my chest, has she whispered " Carlisle I am not human." I pushed her away from me in shock. I start to back up slowly, studying her. She hung her head has she spoke softly and low "Carlisle please have a set, so I may explain." "Explain what to me?" I growled at her. I sounded like my father, which made her jump. I know she fears him. But I can not think why. Now I know, why she was something unholy. I knew then what I had to do. I looked her in the eyes has her raised her head to fearfully glear at me. "I am afraid that I can not sit with you Abby Foster, I can't be in your presents at this time.I need to gather my thoughts and feelings on this." It made my face cold and hard, has my feelings were picked for me. Anger, curiosity and despair. At what creature may sit in front of me. She give me a small sad smile " Of cause Carlisle. Take your time, when you have cleared your mind let, me know." I left her home with my mind made up, of what I would do when my new found information. I do not go home, but to the church house where I knew father was. I found him pacing about, he did not see me, until I made myself know. "Carlisle did it go well?" He stop to look at me when his question was the answered. He asked once more, and I told him everything. "Where is it at?" he hissed specking about her. "I believe her to be at her house." He take a breath "gather the men, tell them nothing untill you have all them together!" I did has I was told, within a hour of the suns raise, she was being arrested, we took her to the court house. The Town folk all whispered and stared has we pasted. Tom James, who owned that feed mills. Chained her feet and hands to a stand in side the church. She looked around the room, at us all. She stared at me for a few minutes. I set with my father, at the council table, to seek her fate. "do you why you are here Miss Foster?" asked Will Jones's son Richard. She answered has if she practiced. "Yes I do." "Then tell us, what evil blood runs in your veins. Tell us what you are." She smiled "I am not human." she finished with a laugh. She was playing this court, her face and act showed this fact. The men grow wearily of this game. No one wants to test her in ways to see what was not human about her. "pray to your God for an awser! If he wishes it. You shall know what I am. But I know all about you men and the unholy deeds you have done in your years, The some with your prays. What useless thing you prayed for!" With that the full court yelled and screamed "witch, she a witch! Burn her!" She was walked clamly has the men led her to the center of town, were she was burned, with my ring on her hand. I never was happy when we burned some one, but today I felt nothing. When we got home my father said he was pleased with my deeds, and so was I. But I just wished I knew what she was. Little did I know, I was going to get that wish. In 300 years. When I will become some unholy thing, that rooms the earth, forever. Love at the shake ch 1 Carlisle POV London, England 1654 Louder and louder her screams filled the town, has the sun rised highter in the bright orange morning sky. Her name is Abby Foster. All the unmarried men in town fall head over heels for her. But for some unknown reason she picked me. It's funny how things work out. Just a hour a go I asked for her hand. She said "Yes". I felt waves of joy wash over me has I pulled her into a hug. I put my mother's ring on her pale long slim finger. "Thank you! you don't know how happy you just made me." Just then to my suprise she pulled away from me. She appears has if she was about to weep. I go to comfort her, thinking she was just overwhelmed. She let me hold her, and I let her take comfort in me. She rested her head on my chest, has she whispered " Carlisle I am not human." I pushed her away from me in shock. I start to back up slowly, studying her. She hung her head has she spoke softly and low "Carlisle please have a set, so I may explain." "Explain what to me?" I growled at her. I sounded like my father, which made her jump. I know she fears him. But I can not think why. Now I know, why she was something unholy. I knew then what I had to do. I looked her in the eyes has her raised her head to fearfully glear at me. "I am afraid that I can not sit with you Abby Foster, I can't be in your presents at this time.I need to gather my thoughts and feelings on this." It made my face cold and hard, has my feelings were picked for me. Anger, curiosity and despair. At what creature may sit in front of me. She give me a small sad smile " Of cause Carlisle. Take your time, when you have cleared your mind let, me know." I left her home with my mind made up, of what I would do when my new found information. I do not go home, but to the church house where I knew father was. I found him pacing about, he did not see me, until I made myself know. "Carlisle did it go well?" He stop to look at me when his question was the answered. He asked once more, and I told him everything. "Where is it at?" he hissed specking about her. "I believe her to be at her house." He take a breath "gather the men, tell them nothing untill you have all them together!" I did has I was told, within a hour of the suns raise, she was being arrested, we took her to the court house. The Town folk all whispered and stared has we pasted. Tom James, who owned that feed mills. Chained her feet and hands to a stand in side the church. She looked around the room, at us all. She stared at me for a few minutes. I set with my father, at the council table, to seek her fate. "do you why you are here Miss Foster?" asked Will Jones's son Richard. She answered has if she practiced. "Yes I do." "Then tell us, what evil blood runs in your veins. Tell us what you are." She smiled "I am not human." she finished with a laugh. She was playing this court, her face and act showed this fact. The men grow wearily of this game. No one wants to test her in ways to see what was not human about her. "pray to your God for an awser! If he wishes it. You shall know what I am. But I know all about you men and the unholy deeds you have done in your years, The some with your prays. What useless thing you prayed for!" With that the full court yelled and screamed "witch, she a witch! Burn her!" She was walked clamly has the men led her to the center of town, were she was burned, with my ring on her hand. I never was happy when we burned some one, but today I felt nothing. When we got home my father said he was pleased with my deeds, and so was I. But I just wished I knew what she was. Little did I know, I was going to get that wish. In 300 years. When I will become some unholy thing, that rooms the earth, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's pov Ch 2 I walked with Carlisle, on the way to my house. He felt the need to walk me, "young women should alway be watched, at all times." he always tells me when I ask why. But I find it funny, he tells me some silly excuse. Why can he just tell me he how he feels for me. But I already know. I can see,feel,taste it. I felt my heart jump, when Carlisle put his arm around me and whispered " thou how I love you! so much." He kissed right below my ear. I could feel the smile in the kiss and his cold breath, sends chills down my back. He wraped his arms around me. I leant back on him, the top of my head just rested on his chest. He hummed to me. He pulled away has the sound of a horse's hoofs grow near. Carlisle waved at the man. Who waved back, who smiled at me. He is sweet and kind and romantic, when we are alone. But when in others presens his not himself. Or the Carlisle I know. He cears what others think of he, to much. He wants to make them all happy. His father,the men who hunt with him, there wives. He thinks he needs to give them all want they want. I tell he countless time he can't make them all happy. That he try's to hard. But he never license to me. "let's go my sweet." he sights has he pulls me along the road. At my small house just outside of town, I made him support. He sets in his chair, I cross form him. I look up when I hear him laugh. "what! Are you laughing about." "your just so unreal. And lovely!" I could feel myself blush at him words. "are you done eating." "yes ma'am." Has I cleared up he read some form the bible to me. Later that night he set me down in a wooden chair, got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. I put my free hand on my mouth. I could feel the tears running down my face. he looked up into my eyes and smiled. "Abby Foster will you let me call you my wife?" And silly me I said, wait no cried "yes." He put the ring on my hand and pulled me into a hug "thank you! I love you so much my love!" He kissed me. This kiss was so diffent from all the other kisses we sheared. This one I could not descry. He picked me up and chaired me to, the rug in front of the fire. He layed me, not breaking the kiss. The time we broke away , we were panting. He kissed my neck, as his hand make there way up to the button in the front of my dress. He started to undo them. I stop him before he got to far. "Carlisle stop! Are you sure you want to do this?" "yes Abby! I want this, I want you here. Now!" he panted. " okay, just one thing before we go on. I love you Carlisle. So much!" I cried. "and I love you, my sweet." We made love for the first. We layed there together when we finished. I had to tell him. I should have told him before we did what, we just did. I felt dirty. For not telling him.. But make up my mind want I need to do. "Carlisle I am not human!" I hissed in his ear. He pushed me away standing up very fast. Faster then I toug he would. He looked at me with a shocked and scared look on his face. his eyes hold tons more feelings, then I could list. I understand why, I am a monster. He should be scared of me. "WW-what d-do you mean? you n-ot human?" he said slowly. But before I could say a word he stop me. "Never mind I don't want to know. Just give me a day to think." his face was hard and cold. With a voice to match. He looked like his father, which made me fear him. And what he would do. But I know what was going to come soon. I nodded "fine take your time. sweetie." I understand. That very next morning him and his father came for me. They take me to the court where the men of town quizzed me. I could not tell them what I am. If I do Carlisle would face dead with me. So I take last night away from his mind. This would recier me to closer to him. But last night changed that. I played the court to think I was a witch. It worked, there burned me at the stake. Or Carlisle did, he let the fire that killed me. are so there thoug there did. I was hard to know this man I loved had tow faces, tow sides. I just wish he would have let me say what I needed to. I was 'killed' by the man who's wedding ring was on my hand. 


End file.
